


Star Light Star Bright

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Christmas wishesSPOILERS: Forever in a Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Star Light Star Bright

##  Star Light Star Bright 

##### Written by Pho   
Comments? Write to us at phowmo@mindspring.com

  
__

'Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.' Daniel stared at the solitary star peeking through the crystal clear sky. Its light was barely visible but still it *was* the first star he'd seen this evening and he'd eagerly grabbed at the opportunity to send his wish heavenward. Not that it'd be granted, but still it was the one thing he wanted most on this or any other world. And that's what wishing was all about ... asking for the impossible, asking to hold *her* one last time. Using his heavily gloved hand, he brushed clear a spot on a park bench, and sank down onto it, ignoring the cold of the wood beneath him.

The new fallen snow glistened in the moonlight, and the trees surrounding the frozen pond sparkled as if they were bedecked with diamonds and pearls. It was indeed a crystal wonderland. Sha're would have been mesmerized by this sight. Abydos was a desert realm, and as many times as Daniel had tried to explain 'snow', she'd never quite grasped the concept. But that was not to be. Her life, their life together, had been stolen from her, from them. A sob caught in his throat as he remembered her grave, so far away, deep in the desert sand. He wished in vain again to be able to share just one more moment with her. 

A single tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another and another as he buried his face in his hands. He could not, *would* not do this now. He should already *be* at Jack's. And if he knew the Colonel, the search parties would be forming within thirty minutes of his being overdue. Wiping his eyes, he sighed, and started to rise. He'd be granted no wish tonight.

"My Dan'yel?" 

God! Daniel froze, unable to move for an endless moment. This could *not* be happening. Sha're was lost to him.

"My Dan'yel?" The voice was louder now, more insistent. 

Daniel whirled, almost losing his balance on the frozen ground. His mouth fell open as Sha're smiled at him. Her Goa'uld finery was gone. She was once again dressed as he chose to remember her ... in the linen robes of the desert. "No. This cannot be happening." He shook his head frantically, trying to erase the image from his mind. But it, she, remained.

A small hand reached forward and touched his face. Gently, lovingly. It seemed *so* real. *She* seemed so real. God! He was really losing it here. A shy smile graced her features as her hand moved down to take his own. With the other, she broke a twig of spruce off of a snow-covered tree. She stood spell-bound, drinking in its sweet scent before shoving it quickly into his pocket. Her delighted laughter enchanted him once more as she backed quickly away, drawing him with her through the snow. "Follow me, my Dan'yel." 

Bewitched, he could do nothing else. She led him down the slope toward the frozen lake and onto the large wooden boardwalk. Pulling him gently to its center, she released his hand and turned to face him. "Dance with me, my Dan'yel." Her arms beckoned him to come to her.

The full moon served as a spotlight, illuminating her beautiful face and sending tremors of long suppressed longing through the young man's body. Illusion or not, he no longer cared. Stepping forward, he gently took her in his arms, and spoke sadly. "We have no music."

Her laughter warmed his soul. "The *music*, my Dan'yel, can be found in our love. Can you not hear it?"

He did. Softly, almost too softly to be heard at first, the music rose in volume until the sounds of the night were dissolved by what appeared to Daniel to be a complete symphony orchestra. He smiled and released her. Stepping backwards, he bowed low. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Her eyes told of her delight as she held out her arms. Taking hold of her again, he led her in a whirlwind of love. They danced, entwined in each other's arms, for an eternity. The music faded, and she smiled sadly and started to pull away.

"Don't go." He begged. "Stay with me."

"I cannot, my Dan'yel."

"Then I will stay with you."

"You cannot, my Dan'yel."

"Please..."

She shook her head slowly. "No, my Dan'yel. You must go back."

"*NO!* Please..." 

"Your friends need you, my Dan'yel. They will suffer greatly if you leave them."

"Sha're..."

"I love you, my Dan'yel." Her features blurred, and her voice became muffled. "It is time." 

He reached out a hand to touch her face, and met shadow not substance. Clinging to her image for as long as possible, he watched until her features faded into the night. The music had long since been replaced by the sounds of the night, but even those were changing. Turning into indistinct whispers. His soul was torn in two. Part of him wanted desperately to follow Sha're, while another part worried about the concern he heard in the voices around him. "Ja'k?"

********* 

"His fever's down, 101.5 now, Colonel. Looks like the bath did the trick." Janet Fraiser breathed a sigh of relief. Daniel was still very ill, but she thought he'd be okay now.

Jack nodded, eyes glued to the too pale face of his young friend.

Samantha Carter and Teal'c hovered in the background, relief evident in both of their faces. Sam's voice was shaky. "He wanted to be alone for Christmas Eve. We, we almost didn't come. He might have died."

O'Neill shook his head. "He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with Sha're."

Janet frowned. "He almost made it. If you'd been much later..." She left the thought unfinished.

Blue eyes blinked open, and all speech stopped as a weak voice spoke.

"Ja'k?"

"Welcome back, Danny-boy."

"C'ld. ... Wh't?"

Janet interrupted. "You had a very high fever, Daniel. We had to immerse you in water. You're back in bed now and you're going to be okay. But you need to rest." Standing she motioned for Sam and Teal'c to leave the room.

"Colonel?" Nodding, she left the room.

"J'ck?" 

"I'll be there in a minute, Doc. What, Daniel?"

"Wh'r? Wh'n?"

"We're at your place, Daniel. It's Christmas Eve." Jack placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, holding him down as he struggled to rise. 

"Not the park?"

"No. Why?"

Daniel smiled. "Was there tonight. Wished on a star."

"I don't think so, Danny."

The young man shook his head. "Got my wish, Jack. Got to be with Sha're."

"Daniel..."

"Danced with Sha're, Jack." 

The older man frowned and placed a hand on Daniel's forehead, checking for a rising fever. If anything, the sick man's skin was much cooler to the touch. "Ya think?"

Sad blue eyes locked onto brown, as Daniel sighed. "She wouldn't let me stay, Jack. Said I had to go back." 

Jack was at a loss for words, as Daniel continued. "Said my friends would suffer if I stayed."

"Danny, you've been here all night. We found you a couple of hours ago. But go to sleep. You need the rest."

Daniel smiled. "'Kay, Jack. Dancing's hard." The young man yawned.

"Christmas wishes are best, Jack." His eyes closed and Jack waited a moment for his breathing to level out. 

Tucking the covers tightly around him, Jack O'Neill smiled sadly at his friend. "Christmas wishes." As he reached for the light switch, his hand froze just above a sprig of spruce laying on the bedside table, the sap still oozing from where it'd been broken off of the tree. Odd, he didn't remember it being there when they'd found Daniel, but ... His eyes returned to Daniel's face. It was peaceful now, with a smile that made his pale features appear much younger than his years. He twirled the spruce between his fingers for a moment, then a look of awe overtook his face as he dropped it onto Daniel's pillow. "Yes, my friend, Christmas wishes *are* the best."

*Fin*

  


* * *

>   
> © January 20, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
